goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Dastardly Bombers
The Five Dastardly Bombers are a recurring group of bosses resembling Bombermen. In early English translations, they were also called the Five Bad Bombers. Story In Super Bomberman 2, the Five Dastardly Bombers appear for the first time to antagonize White Bomberman. They claimed that they were sent by aliens who wanted to take over the universe, and came to Earth so they could "capture the original Bomberman."1 They were strong enough to defeat Bomberman and put him a prison cell in Magnet Bomber's base, but were defeated one-by-one when he broke loose on their ship. In their defeat, they fell to Earth alongside the wreckage of their ship. They returned in Super Bomberman 3, revived by Professor Bagura, the one who modified them in the first place. Each Dastardly Bomber took control of a planet in the Bomber Nebula, stealing and scattering the shards of the Mother Computer Chips. Again they were bested, this time by the combined efforts of White Bomberman and Black Bomberman. Aboard Bagura's Battleship, they combined into the fighting mecha Gattaida, but were ultimately defeated and left inside the exploding saucer. In the spin-off Super Famicom game Bomberman B-Daman and Goanimate, the four male characters appear as living targets on some of the game boards, while Pretty Bomber appears on the edge of the screen in the background of one of the worlds. At some point in the past, they were involved in a plot on Phantarion, led by Brain Bomber, in which they fought against the world's army and severely wounded Max. They returned many years later in Bomberman Tournament to follow through with the same old plot, but with revised plans based on their previous mistakes - they stole the four medals of Fantasy and sealed the Phantarion army inside Fairy Palace. The plan worked, and they ruled over the planet for about one year until Bomberman came to stop them. They were last seen retreating. Before the events of Super Bomberman R, the five ended up as deactivated on Planet Scrapheap. Evil Emperor Buggler (Bagura) revived them to conquer the five planets of the Starry Sky Solar System in his name. The Bomberman Bros. (White and Black along with Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Pink and Aqua) set out to stop the expansion of the Buggler Army's intergalactic conquest and liberate the invaded planets. Along the way, it is discovered on Planet Lalaland that Pretty Bomber (masquerading as Karaoke Bomber) is in fact the scrapped eldest sister of the family who had suffered an accident before all eight original Bombermen were built. Plasma Bomber is eventually confronted on Planet Scrapheap, and states that he views organic life-forms as inferior and ungrateful to robotic life-forms, gravely saying that White will one day be tossed aside as discarded junk like him. After he is fought, he attempts to take out White during the confusion but his memory returns in the nick of time, making him realize that he was built and beloved as a protector of mankind. Enraged, Emperor Buggler appears and paralyses Plasma Bomber. It is revealed that the reason the Five Dastardly Bombers were so dastardly was because they were forcibly under Buggler's control all along. Buggler is chased to an artificial Black Hole which threatens to engulf the solar system and eventually the whole universe. He summons the Five Dastardly Bombers to form Great Gattaida, which is defeated by the Bomberman Bros. As a last resort, Buggler uses his own power to grow into Ultimate Buggler. The Five Dastardly Bombers finally regained their senses after Great Gattaida was destroyed and voluntarily give their strength to the Bomberman Bros., defeating Buggler for now. Afterwards, the formerly Dastardly Bombers peacefully resumed their previous lives, again on good terms with the people of Planet Bomber. Members *Magnet Bomber *Golem Bomber *Pretty Bomber (Karaoke Bomber as her Alter Ego in Super Bomberman R) *Brain Bomber (Renamed Phantom Bomber in Super Bomberman R) *Plasma Bomber Trivia